


Dreams (Yata)

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreams of a Past Life, M/M, Multi, Why does Yata's mom still not have a name?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Yata has had the dreams for as long as he could remember. Longer if the first toy he was ever given, that he could remember actually being given, was a little stuffed monkey was anything to go by and his mother talking about how his own first word was 'Saru' when he was a baby.- - -Then middle school does finally start and there is not a Fushimi Saruhiko in his class… there’s no Fushimi Saruhiko in his school period. And he panics.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara, Munakata Reishi/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 55





	Dreams (Yata)

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From my amazing Partner: Dream
> 
> And as Promised here is Yata's part. I haven't started anyone else's yet but I think I will do Fushimi next and then Tatara's or Mikoto's to cover them meeting again. Possibly Mikoto's so I can cover him meeting Kusanagi and Tatara in one go.

Yata has had the dreams for as long as he could remember. Longer if the first toy he was ever given, that he could remember actually being given, was a little stuffed monkey was anything to go by and his mother talking about how his own first word was 'Saru' when he was a baby.   
  
The first dram the he was able to remember long after he woke up the next day was of a boy older than him at the time, he was about 4 or 5 at the time of the dream, and what he guesses was his own voice, even if it sounded different and older sounding, saying. ‘Call me if you need anything. I’ll come right away.’ The boy was sick that much he could tell. He could hear it in the way the boy repeatedly called his name and asked for things he wanted even to the point that he figured out what the other was doing and waited in the hall to be called again. ‘I told you I’d come if you called. Don’t worry. You don’t have to keep checking.’ He told the other boy on the last time he was called back to the bedroom. He got the feeling from the dream and when looking at the boy, _Saru_ his mind told him _**this** is Saruhiko_, that the other teen wasn’t used to someone actually caring for him. It pulled at his heart strings. So when he woke the next morning he asked his mom to teach him how to cook. Starting with the dish from that dream. His mother, bless her, had long stopped wondering why her son woke with such sudden desire for things just rolled with it and taught him all he wanted to know.   
  
He had many more dreams after that. They were disjointed and all over the place from different ages of what he assumed to be himself and Saruhiko, always Saruhiko. He had one of them playing games at an arcade and he woke with the need to go the one near his house going back in forth on who was better at which game and him telling the other how amazing he was on some of the games. He had some of him feeling like fire was coursing through his veins and of red covered fists and bats and of being propelled faster and faster on a skateboard by that red fire. He begged and pleaded for a skateboard after that. There was a dream, more than one really, where he watched with fascination as Saru learned how use his knives. Watched him spin and twirl the blades over his buckles and throw them across the room hitting his target with ease. And he had many where he helped bandage up the wounds the other got from still learning how to properly handle the blades and getting the harnesses to fit properly. Many where he was calling the other his partner and saying the others name before diving head first into some fight never questioning that Saruhiko had his back. Ones where he’s see Saruhiko covered in blue and yelling at the other calling him a ‘Traitor!’ in an angry voice but feeling so very very broken. Of being more reckless even when he knew he didn’t have his back covered anymore. When he had a dream… he has half tempted to call them nightmares really… where Saruhiko lifted his burning finger tips and pressed it into the skin over a red tattoo. He cried when he woke his hand pressed into the spot the other hand burned. One of a man he was close too, not as close as Saruhiko was but close, being shot and holding onto him as he died on roof top and feeling cold, so so so damn cold, for the first time. He woke with tears in his eyes, sobs tearing from his throat, the ghost feeling of a hand on his cheek, and Totsuka’s name falling from his lips. He had several of those heart wrenching dreams each time still hurt just as much as the first time.  
  
He did meet Kamamoto again in elementary school when he’s almost 7 and then they weren’t just dreams anymore they were him able to look at his past life and learn from it. And Saruhiko may have called him an idiot all the time but even he got things after a while… maybe a whole lifetime later but he did get it eventually. And yeah he may now only be 12 years old, but he had a whole other life in his head right along with this current one and he was bound and determined to make sure this time he didn’t screw up with Saruhiko. He was going to get it right this time around. He was going to hear Saruhiko call his name even if the other didn’t say it aloud this time. He wasn’t going to abandon Saru again.  
  
But he was getting anxious the longer he went without seeing his best friend… The longer he went without his other half beside him. Because even an idiot like him could figure out that how he felt about Saru was more than just a friend and definitely more than enemy. He knew they had met during the first year of middle school in their old life, but he had hoped, had wished, had prayed, it would be sooner this time around. And while he could see that most of the first few years where the same there were tiny differences here and there so he could hope right? Hope was all he had now anyways. Now the first year of middle school was rolling around and he couldn’t help how he was just looking everywhere for that damn Monkey just wanting to see his stupid face and just be with him again. Wanting to hear that tongue click of his, to hear his voice, and even hear that annoying way he said his name. And just wanting _**him** _again.  
  
Then middle school does finally start and there is not a Fushimi Saruhiko in his class… there’s no Fushimi Saruhiko in his school period. And he panics. His dreams show him a Fushimi injured from before over and over. Bleeding out from a leg wound in Jungles base, being burnt by those fireworks, bullies attacking him alleyways, and the damn dreams even replaced Totsuka-san with Saruhiko. The morning after that particular nightmare had him in the bathroom sick from how much he had cried. By the end of the week his eyes were filled with tears that just didn't seem to fucking stop and his mom fretting over him even when he tried to tell her he was fine… because it was easy to see that he was so far from being fine.  
  
Next thing he knows he’s at the house he never wanted to see again having promised himself he’d take Saruhiko away from this hell as soon as he saw him again. He’s glaring up at the door as he walked up to it and hit the buzzer with as much force as he could wishing quietly he still had his red aura to burn the damn house down. _Burn. Burn it. Burt it all._ His heart and mind chanted as he waited for the door to be answered. He wouldn’t say that he had been scared of if That Man had been the one to answer the door but the relief he feels when it’s That Woman instead is unimaginable. Even if he’s getting looked down at like he’s scum of the earth that had no place on her property.  
  
“Where is Saruhiko?” Yata asks through clenched teeth with no introduction whatsoever because he remembers that This Woman was no better than That Man from what little Saruhiko had told him last time. He only met the woman in the past life once and he would have liked to have never met her here but he needed to find Saru. He needed Saru. Where is Saru?  
  
“Tch.” And that would be where Saruhiko picked that up from. “That boy hasn’t been here in over a year.”   
  
Whatever emotion he had felt before fell at those words. His eyes widened, his jaw loosening from its clenched state, his chest tightened as his lungs stopped and he could feel his heart halt its beating for a moment before he felt them both speed past their normal beats and breathes. Panic was rising out of the ashes of his shock. “W-What?” He half chocked out.  
  
“Tch. I said. That Boy hasn’t been here in about a year. Some guy came and took him home with him like he was some stray pet. Now get off my property before I call the police.”  
  
How he got home he wasn’t sure. He probably walked. That made the most sense with how his hand had indents from his skateboards top on them when he got there and his legs felt heavy like lead but he didn’t remember anything of the walk there. He dropped his skateboard unceremoniously in the middle of the floor of his room and just stood there feeling oh so lost. His hands shook as he stared at the floor and he felt like his legs were going to give out under him but they stubbornly kept him upright. His eyes stung in the corners and he could hear his own breaths come out in choked gasps. 

_Gone. Saruhiko is gone. I hadn’t even got to meet him this time and… What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to go on without Saruhiko? How am… Wait…_  
  
Yata’s hands stopped their shaking and he furrowed his brow as frowned at the floor. His lungs filled with air properly and exhaled as they should and he tilted his head as he thought a little clearer now.

 _Wait… some guy? Some guy took him home. That’s what she said right? Yeah so… so this some guy had to be someone from before! Yeah! So this guy saved Saruhiko and so that was okay right? Right? Y-yeah even if it wasn’t me to save him at least Saruhiko wasn’t with those people anymore. And if they saved Saruhiko then it was someone who actually cared for the monkey… The Blue king! Or maybe the heartless woman but I’m about 99% sure it was the Blue King, plus That Woman has said ‘some guy’. Okay… Okay so I need to find them then._  
  
Yata spun around in his room to his desk off to the side and quickly went to the laptop sitting on top of it. He still wasn’t all that good at any of the technology stuff but he did remember some of the things that Saruhiko had taught him from before when they were trying to mend their friendship back together. He frowned as his head began to hurt slightly as it always did if he thought about the time after the slates. That was fine though. He thought and focused his attention as he got the search browser up. The Blue King wasn’t that much older than them if he remembered correctly so his own name wouldn’t be able to be pulled up that easily… But his Family name could be right? He thought typing in ‘Munakata’ into the search bar frowning softly at the results that pulled up. _Too many._  
  
_**‘That is too broad of a search. Add more words to narrow it down. Like the city you are wanting to look in. Or something else along those lines. Otherwise you will get everything related to that initial search.’**_  
  
Yata nodded at the memory and changed his search to include Shizume City and the results are notably lesser, enough for him to easily go through. “Thanks Saru.” He said aloud as he clicks around trying to find the former Blue King. He lucks out on the fourth or fifth click and he sees a younger looking Blue King in a school uniform included in a family photo of the Blue Kings father’s landscaping business.   
  
Found you.  
  
He searched the entire page writing down anything that looked important and then the schools name in his notebook that he had hastily pulled from his school bag when he kicked out in finding him. Then his search changed entirely to locating the school and the middle school closest to it thinking that since this was the Blue King who saved Saruhiko then Saru would be close to him. He hoped that he was near him at least.

He was biting at his lip now as he weighed his options staring at the transfer fill out form on the screen. He could do it… he could. His mom would let him he was sure of it. It’s a better school and he was doing better at school this time around… slightly… kinda… you know just better okay? He chewed on his lip more as he thought. He’d have to figure out living arrangements though… It was too far to remain at home with his mom and step-dad. But where…  
  
His fingers are typing open a new tab search before the rest of that thought could even finish leaving the school up still as he typed in the next name he wanted to find. Yata smiled at finding them a lot easier than he had with the Blue King and _at least this hadn’t changed_ he thought as his hand already had his PDA up to his ear the dial tone ringing almost happily.  
  
“Hello this is Homra.”   
  
He recognized the voice even if it was younger sounding and he grinned slightly before feeling anxious again and the grin falling a bit. “Uh-ummm is this Kusanagi? Um Izumo?” He said unsure. _What if he doesn’t remember? What if he does and doesn’t want anything to do with me? Oh. Oh no…_  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. “Yata? Yata-chan is that you?” He heard the older male say into the phone and some movement on the other end as if the man waving his hand to quiet whoever else was there with him.  
  
Yata was grinning brightly again easily able to envision Kusanagi behind the bar with the phone to his ear and waving at the people there to quiet down while he was talking as he had done it so often to them before. “Kusanagi-san! You remember! I was worried you wouldn’t!”  
  
“And forget our fiery Vanguard? Never. So what’s up Yata-chan? Everything okay?” Kusanagi asked on the other end and Yata could hear the slight worried lit the other didn’t quiet get hidden.   
  
“Oh well yeah everything is mostly good… Ummm well actually I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you? Ummm it’s kinda a big favor though so don’t think you have to do it just because of before you know?" He started off looking back at the computer then at the door to his bedroom hoping that his mom or either of his siblings were not listening to him.  
  
\---  
  
A couple of weeks later he was enrolled in a new school, was living above the bar with Mikoto-san in one of the spare rooms of the completely remodeled apartment above the bar, and with the help of Mikoto, Munakata, Totsuka, and Kusanagi he had the perfect plan to surprise Saruhiko. And that was a surprise in itself when he got off the train to not only see Kusanagi, Mikoto, and Totsuka, who upon see almost had him in tears, but also the former Blue King there as well to greet him and take him to the bar. AND the former Blue King was holding hands with Mikoto switching to holding Totsuka's hand when the other red head greeted Yata with a hug that did make Yata tear up finally.   
  
"He misses you. He won't admit it of course but I believe he's been waiting for you to show up." Munakata had told him on the ride back to the bar when he asked about Saruhiko. The former Blue King ended up telling him how he had been found by Mikoto and Tatara and how that had made his memories more solid like they had done for him when meeting Kamamoto again. And how he knew he had to get Fushimi away from _those people_ before they could do more damage to his favorite subordinate. He told him how he took Fushimi back to his home and that Fushimi had lived with his family from them on.   
  
Yata had swallowed his pride and thanked him for all he had done before and was doing this time for his best friend. He even thanked him repeatedly for getting him into Saruhiko's same class where he was heading to now after being given a short tour of the school that Yata didn't even care for because he was in the same building as Saru! Come on just let him go to his class already!  
  
As expected when he did finally get to go into his classroom Saruhiko wasn't even paying attention to anything even when the teacher announced that he was a transfer student. Saru’s eyes had stayed looking down at his PDA in his lap. Yata smirked softly as he stood at the front of the class hazel eyes trained on his best friend as the teacher told him to introduce himself before taking one of the empty seats, which lucky enough there was one right next to Fushimi that he was going to claim as his own.

"My name is Yata Misaki." He said simply watching with great satisfaction at how Saruhiko jerked his head up at Yata’s voice. He watched as Saruhiko’s blue eyes went wide at seeing him at the front of the room and his mouth forming a slight o shape that Yata forced down the thought of cute at seeing.   
  
"Mi-Misaki?"   
  
"Hey Saru." He said ignoring how they now had everyone looking between them as he strode over to the empty seat next to his best friend and plopped down without a care in the world now that he was back with Saruhiko and grinned widely at the other. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Tch." Saruhiko clicked his tongue even as a slight smile tugged up at his lips. "Course not you idiot."  
  
Yata laughed softly and reached over grabbing at Saruhiko's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I missed you too you stupid Monkey. Don't go disappearing on me again 'kay?"  
  
He felt his hand be squeezed back. "I'll stay by Misaki's side this time." Saruhiko said and it wasn't quiet a promise but it was as close to one as Saruhiko ever gave him and he grinned over at his best friend.   
  
"I’m going to hold you to that Saru because I'm not letting you go this time. Not for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is set a year after Reisi's story Im not sure if that got across or not so the relationship between Reisi, Mikoto and Tatara is still somewhat new and they are still working it out.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
